Plot Twist!
by thedailylifeofatrashcan
Summary: Goku completely remembers his Saiyan childhood. Terrible summary, I know, but it's more interesting than it sounds, and the chapters get longer after chapter 3, I promise.
1. And so it all Began

**A/N Hi! I've been thinking about what it'd be like if Goku remembered everything about his heritage instead of hitting his head on that rock (You know the one). So, here are my thoughts on what it'd be like! Hope you enjoy, because this is going to be a long one.**

"Speaking English"

" **Speaking Saiyan"**

' _Thinking'_

/

Kakarot couldn't believe it. He was finally removed from that insufferable incubator _permanently_ , only to be met with the end of the world. His mother, Gine, was rushing away from the city with him in her arms. Unshed tears swam in her eyes. "Mama?" Kakarot questioned softly. She slowed her pace slightly and looked at her youngest child, "Don't fear Kaka, your papa will be here soon. Then, you will be safe." Her words only worried Kakarot more. He had heard fleeting whispers between his mother and father in their kitchen before his father took off and he'd been removed from his incubator and dressed hastily, but he still wasn't sure what was happening. All too soon, Gine stopped in an abandoned village that their ancestors had once inhabited. She sat not far from the village center with hoisted Kakarot onto her lap. Then, they waited.

 **/**

Thankfully, Bardock did not take long to reach them, despite having a large pod resting on his shoulder. Gine stood and made her way over to her mate, clutching Kakarot as tightly as she could. Neither Bardock nor Gine said a word as Bardock activated the pod, input the proper coordinates, and deactivated the normal "Purge" instructions. Gine delicately set Kakarot in the pod before backing away as Bardock took her place. "My son," Bardock began, making Kakarot tear his eyes from his mother to look at him. "This is not how I wanted our first lessons outside of that ridiculous incubator to take place. Unfortunately, I currently have no say in the matter." Kakarot blinked in shock. ' _My_ father _having no say in the matter? My father is strong! He should have a say in all topics that he so chooses!'_ Kakarot defended mentally.

"Frieza plans to destroy our planet," Bardock continued. "He recalled nearly all our forces as to eliminate us all at once. As such, your mother and I agreed that it'd be best to send you away. We have decided to send you to Earth. It seems to be inhabited weak organisms, but I'm sure a planet that hasn't been conquered despite being as weak as that will have to contain some outliers. I want you to find those outliers and train with them. I want you to protect Earth. I want you to find a mate. I want you to _destroy_ Frieza. Can you do that for me, son?" Kakarot blanched at the life changing news, but nodded regardless. Bardock smiled slightly and pat Kakarot's head. "That's it boy. Now, don't forget to get the tracker out of your back, or Frieza will find you before you're ready." He mumbled. Kakarot hunched under the force of his father's hand, but quickly sprung back up. "Wait!" He called. "What about Raditz?" "He's with the Prince's squadron, which is still out. So, he'll be fine."Bardock explained as he stood and clicked the button to close Kakarot's pod. He backed up to stand beside Gine, and they watched their youngest son soar away from them with his hands on the only window in his pod.

 **/**

Darkness. Emptiness. A star or planet dotted in between, yet they stood for little when in the unending vacuum of space. Lord Frieza thought he understood how to see into said darkness to find hidden little gems that he could claim as his own. He was wrong. After all, he never saw the little white pod flying off the west face of Planet Vegeta. The little white pod that carried the vengeance of the Saiyans. The little white pod that carried his doom.

 **/**

Three weeks. That's how long it'd been since Kakarot had breathed fresh air. Kakarot took a small step out of his pod and looked around. ' _That's a_ lot _of green out there. Seriously, where_ am _I? I know I'm on Earth but like, HOW ARE THERE SO MANY GREEN THINGS! It really is a wonder that this place is still in the space boonies.'_ He thought to himself as he inched further out of his pod. Kakarot stilled as he saw a flash of orange through the green. "A predator.." He mumbled to himself as the orange flash was identified as a large orange and black feline. The cat moved closer upon seeing that it was discovered, and let out a large roar. Kakarot readied himself for an attack when, just as suddenly as the feline had appeared, it took off. Kakarot leaned closer to his pod because, despite his confusion, he was smart enough to know that anything that could scare off a big predator like that was far stronger than the predator itself. He backed closer to his pod and waited for this stronger foe to appear, only for an old man to crest the depression made by his pod.

"Oh my, what on Earth is that?" The old man questioned aloud as he began to edge down the sides of the crater. Kakarot shoved himself back into his pod. ' _That must be a human. If that striped quadruped ran from this man then I don't know if I have a chance… He_ must _be one of those outliers papa talked about. There is no way_ every _Earthling can have a power level of...' (_ He put on his scouter) ' _156! Papa said these people are weak, but that old man is stronger than me! I'll have to plan this very carefully if I want to escape with my life..'_ Kakarot thought as he slid off his armor and scouter. Then, he began to cry. The old man, who was previously descending with the pace of a sloth, rushed down the outer curve of the cavity and over to the pod. "Oh, you poor thing!" He cooed, picking Kakarot up. "Hmm, tell you what. I've always wanted a grandson, so I'll take you home and you can live with me! My name is Gohan, but you can call me Grandpa, or Grandpa Gohan. Now what should I call you..." Just like that, Gohan carried Kakarot back to his home, chattering to the infant all the while.

 **/**

Some time had passed since Gohan had picked up Kakarot, and it was surprisingly nice. For some reason, Gohan never blinked an eye at _just_ how much food Kakarot would devour at every meal _and_ he somehow had enough food to keep up with the Saiyan's eating habits. Gohan had also taken to showing Kakarot his martial arts forms and told Kakarot stories about his time learning under the great Master Roshi. Kakarot picked the training up with ease, but it wasn't enough for him. So, whenever Gohan went to sleep, he'd go outside and train far more vigorously for hours into the night. He hadn't been on Earth long, but he found himself getting stronger at a rapid pace. Gohan was also amazed, but to a much higher degree than Kakarot. "My, my Goku!" Gohan called as he watched Kakarot run through his forms one morning. "If you keep this up, you'll be stronger than me in no time!" Kakarot rolled his eyes as Gohan spoke. _'That's the point of this Grandpa. Seriously, why would you teach someone and_ not _what them to gain in strength so they can be on your level? Also,_ why _do insist on calling me that? I'm not the greatest at full on speech yet (luckily I can comprehend words just fine) but if I were I would tell you off_ so _fast. It's Kakarot, KA-KA-ROT… Seriously that is the_ first _thing that will come out of my mouth once I'm confident in my words.'_ Such words would never come.

 **/**

Despite seeing Kakarot blow through his martial arts training like it was nothing, Gohan still didn't seem to trust Kakarot's balance. As such, he was carted around in a basket whenever he and Gohan went on a walk. Said basket limited Kakarot's ability to gauge out the tracker in his back. ' _I would have just done it at home, but there's nothing sharp there, other than those things Grandpa calls knives. However, he keeps a sharp eye on those, so it's impossible to get one. These rocks here look like they'd do just fine,_ but _Grandpa won't let me out of this forsaken basket! What to do, what to do….'_ Kakarot pondered as they began to climb a small path near a waterfall. About halfway up the path, Kakarot noticed it was thinning and the path had become unstable. 'Only a few seconds…. And… NOW!' Kakarot pounced into the side of the basket, sending the whole thing, himself included, plunging into the rocky alcoves below. "GOKU!" Gohan shouted in fear, but Kakarot did not hear him. He was far too focused on spinning to the necessary angle for the rocks to take out tracker, but nothing more. Within seconds, he was on the ground, light-headed and dizzy- but lacking the tech in his back. He would have given himself a victory cheer had that not hurt so much. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was Grandpa Gohan, rushing over in fear, tears dripping down his face.

 **/**

It had been several years that Kakarot lived with Grandpa Gohan after the whole, 'oh my god, he's dying' fiasco. Kakarot had learned many human customs, social cues, and even some basic math and history. He'd also learned that it'd be best if he wore long-sleeved shirts and gis because many muscular human men had a lot of pride in themselves and how they looked. So, they could easily get angered over a little boy having more muscles than them. Unfortunately, Kakarot destroyed his life of comfort when he started his Oozaru training. He lost control during his first transformation and accidentally crushed Grandpa Gohan in the process. The following morning, Kakarot recovered and saw the carnage that was left. He wasn't as devastated as most would assume, but he was certainly disappointed. 'Moons dammit. Now I have to find another teacher! Maybe I can find that "Master Roshi" Grandpa spoke so fondly of. If Grandpa is dead, that means I'm stronger than him. However, he always said that Master Roshi was stronger than him, so this could be a good challenge.' Kakarot decided at last. Unfortunately, he had no idea where to even begin searching, so he knew his search would take some time. What he didn't know, however, was how quickly his search would be cut off.

 **/**


	2. The Encounter

**A/N** **The super short chapters are stopping now! I was just trying to get some kind of prologue in, and now that I think about it I should've just added all of the first the chapters together, but whatever! Anyway, this chapter is just like the first episode of Dragon Ball and it uses a lot of quotes from that episode. Enjoy!**

Kakarot started his morning just like any other. He woke up and went out to go get something to eat. He swam in a nearby lake and caught the biggest fish he could, which was more than two times bigger than him! However, on his way back to his little hut where he was planning to cook his fish, his sensitive ears picked up a small humming sound. That sound began to rapidly get louder and suddenly there was a hunk of a shiny substance _floating_ over a nearby hill. His mind quickly recalled that this was a human mode of transportation called a hover car. He had read about them in a few books left behind by Grandpa Gohan and he remembered that they were made by a company called Capsule Corp. Kakarot, who had gotten lost in his thoughts, ended up getting hit by the car he was observing. He got angry and lashed back out at the vehicle, sending it flying and popping the wheels off. He also attacked it with the pole on his back, a power pole was what his grandpa called it, so he didn't damage or potentially kill whoever was inside. A high pitched voice cried out from the inside of the car, "Stop! Stop attacking my car you little monster, I'm a human too!"

Kakarot frowned at that. A monster? Him? Surely not. So, he stopped attacking the car and let what was inside climb out. A young human girl with blue hair tied with a red ribbon in a mixture of a ponytail and a braid, light blue eyes, a light pink shirt and skirt with the name Bulma embroidered on it in black and white letters, a purple scarf, purple socks, green boots, a brown glove, a red bracelet, a brown belt, and a green pouch hanging off her side. "Seriously kid, how are you still alive?" the girl asked. asked. Kakarot frowned again and looked up at her. He didn't want to get involved with these weak humans, so he decided to play dumb and pretend he was, like her, a human. He knew that many humans didn't like the dumb ones, so if he pretended, maybe she'd leave him alone. Kakarot lowered his power pole and noted dumbly, "You don't look like me, you look all skinny and frail." The human giggled and it took all of Kakarot's willpower not to wrinkle his nose in disgust. _'How is it_ _possible for someone to sound so weak and annoying?!_ ' he wondered. The girl grinned lightly before announcing, "That's because I'm a girl silly, have you never seen a girl before?" "No," Kakarot answered, "but my Grandpa told me to be nice to a girl if I ever met one." Kakarot knew full well that this human was female, not only because of her scent but also because he knew that any male would look completely different than she did. Nevertheless, she didn't need to know that.

Kakarot circled around her and paused while looking at her backside. _'It's time to act like a complete idiot. It's now or never.'_ Kakarot thought to himself. "Do girls not even have tails?" Kakarot asked while cringing mentally. The girl paused and looked at his tail, which was poking out of his sky blue gi. She frowned lightly before admitting, "I've met plenty of boys _and_ girls, but none of them have tails like you." "Oh." was all Kakarot replied with. Yet, the girl continued talking as if the previous dumb comment didn't affect her. "You know, you're pretty strong for someone so tiny!" she exclaimed. Kakarot frowned at the small punch to his pride and replied with something that was an even stronger attack on his pride. "That's because my Grandpa trained me!" He shouted in fake excitement. _'As if a weak old man like him could train me, he's hardly a fraction of my power level! However, I don't think telling her I became this strong on my own is a good idea. Even if I did tell her, she probably wouldn't believe me. What person in their right mind would?! A seemingly human boy says he trained enough to be able to take a car hitting him head on without taking any damage doesn't seem to plausible. Also, this girl doesn't seem to be bothered by my_ stupidity _, which is odd. I just hope she doesn't want me to go with her anywhere because she thinks I'm strong. The Moons know I wouldn't be able to handle that! Oh well, I guess I should be nice anyway. She is only the second human I've ever met.'_ Kakarot pondered briefly.

"Hey, I'll make you some food since you are a girl! Come with me to my house!" Kakarot declared, grabbing his fish. "Hold up a second." The girl replied while taking a small metal disc out of the pouch hanging off her waist. Kakarot struggled to keep a glare off his face. _'I just invited you into_ _ **my**_ _home to eat_ _ **my**_ _food, and now_ _ **you're**_ _telling me to wait?!'_ Kakarot screeched mentally. "What's wrong, don't you want some food?" Kakarot asked as politely as he could. The girl put the disc back into the pouch and waved aimlessly, "Yes, yes, I'm coming. But, _no_ funny business!" Kakarot momentarily faltered in his goody-two-shoes act and just turned around and looked at her. "What?" he asked once he remembered he wasn't supposed to know what she meant by that. The girl simply giggled again and said, "Nothing, never-mind, let's just go to your house." "Okay..." Kakarot replied slowly as he turned and started to lead her up the path to his house.

The girl followed him slowly, and called out, "By the way, what's your name?" "Oh, it's Kakarot. Son Kakarot," he replied. _'As much as I don't want to use that last name, I don't know any other ones, so that's going to have to do. However, I refuse to be called Goku again, that name is stupid.'_ Kakarot reasoned with himself. He turned and looked back at the girl and asked, "What's yours?" She looked a little surprised before speaking, "Eh? Me? Uh, it's um... Bulma." Kakarot chuckled lightly, "Bulma. That's a funny name!" Bulma blanched, and then snapped at him, "You see! That's why I didn't want to tell you!"

 **THE LINE BREAK OF ALL LINE BREAKS!**

Soon enough they reached Kakarot's little home. When they walked in Kakarot noticed that his Grandpa's memento was glowing. It was a small orange ball with four red stars in it, and the only reason Kakarot kept it was because his Grandpa had little things besides that. He had left it on a small purple pillow on a pedestal by the door, which means he saw it almost right away. "Grandpa..." Kakarot whispered softly while walking over to the small ball. Bulma turned and walked over to be right behind Kakarot. "What's the matter?" she asked. Kakarot simply pointed to the glowing ball, and Bulma gasped. "There it is! The Four-Star Dragon Ball!" she screeched while shoving Kakarot out of the way and picking it up. Kakarot launched over to her and pried the ball out of her fingers, "I don't know what you're talking about," he announced, "this is Grandpa!" Kakarot frowned _'As much as I didn't like that old man, I can't let her take his last thing from me. He helped me learn about humans, so I shouldn't let her take this.'_ he thought dejectedly. Bulma looked down at him. "That? Your Grandpa? Sweetie, no. Here, I'll let you in on a little secret." Bulma taunted. She pulled two balls almost identical to the one Kakarot had out of her pocket. As Kakarot leaned in closer, he noticed that one of the balls had five red stars in it and the other had two red stars. "These are called Dragon Balls," Bulma explained as she set them down on the table. She picked up the one with two stars and smiled, "I found this one in the storeroom in my house." She set down the ball and continued talking, "I was curious as to what this was so I did some research, and what I found was really amazing!" Kakarot looked down at his ball, "What's so special about them?" he asked. Bulma grinned, "There are seven Dragon Balls in total, and if you gather them all, the lord of all dragons, Shenron, will appear and grant you any one wish!" Kakarot stared at Bulma wide-eyed, "That's crazy!" he breathed.

Kakarot paused and looked up at Bulma, "So you're trying to gather them all?" he asked. Bulma winked down at him and declared, "Yeah! It was really hard, but ten days ago I finally found this Five-Star Ball in a valley to the north! I already know what my wish is going to be, too! While an unlimited supply of strawberries is hard to turn down, I'm going to use my wish for a cute boyfriend instead! So, can I have the Four-Star Ball?" It took everything Kakarot had to not snap at her for using such great power for a stupid wish, but when he registered the last thing she said, he backed up defensively. "No way!" he snapped at her, "This is all I have left of Grandpa!" Bulma glared down at him, "Oh come on, you're not going to use it for anything!" Kakarot simply blew her a raspberry. Bulma blinked and then smirked lightly, "Oh I know what you want," she called out softly as she pulled up her skirt, "How about this? You can touch it if you'd like." Kakarot struggled to remain impassive. _'That's disgusting! What a pervert! Does she hold nothing sacred?! Why would I want to touch her ass! I'm not her mate and I'm not planning to be! I'm definitely never going to be now that she did that! Moons, how could a woman be so nasty! This is so gross. I don't want to anything unless they are my mate, and she's not, and yet she's showing me her ass anyway! Oh, Moons how do I get out of this one!'_ Kakarot thought. He took a deep breath and looked up at her face. He calmly stated, "I don't want to touch your dirty butt." Bulma huffed, stomped her foot, leaned closer, and let go of her skirt, "IT'S NOT DIRTY! HOW RUDE!"

Then she paused and leaned back before questioning, "Hey you're pretty strong and you don't want to part with that Dragon Ball, so why don't you just come with me to help me find the other ones? You've got nothing to do after all, and it's your duty as a man to go to various places and train yourself!" Kakarot forced a grin on his face as he asked, "Do you think I can become strong like Grandpa if I train?" _'Pfff. Strong like him, as if. I'm way stronger than him and I have been for a while now. It might be nice to get out and see other training styles though. However, I don't really want to leave, especially not with her. But if I don't go I'd have to give this ball up. If I went, I'd also have to keep pretending, but it might be worth it if I meet a person with the right personality and mentality to become my mate. Yet, I'd have to stay with this annoying girl. Hmmm, choices, choices... I guess training to beat Frieza wins out over anything else, I just hope this won't be a waste of time.'_ Kakarot pondered. He was quickly shaken out of his thoughts by Bulma shrieking, "Of course! You'll also get to see other parts of the world like the ocean! You'll even get to meet more people and you might even see dinosaurs or other monsters!" Kakarot forced the grin back onto his face, "That sounds like a lot of fun! I think I'll go! However, I'm holding onto this ball during the journey." Bulma clasped her hands together, "Yes of course! I'll just need it after we get the other ones so I can make my wish! Now let's go!" And just like that, Kakarot and Bulma left, beginning the journey of a lifetime.

 **A/N I'm not explaining what the Dragon Radar is at the end of this or the beginning of the next chapter. You know what it is, and since Kakarot is smart in this story and he's seen her use it, I'm just making him be able to guess what it is and how to use it. It's also going to be the same with the Hoi-Poi capsules. I'm also not including the part where Bulma gets carried off by a dinosaur, because that part is kind of pointless.**


	3. Meeting The Martial Arts Master

**A/N I'm skipping over the shower scene where Bulma learns that Kakarot's tail is real because I don't really like that part- specifically because Bulma sees Kakarot naked. Since he has more common sense in this story, he won't let her see anything because he knows that it's kind of gross to do that, especially when it's someone you just met. I'm skipping over the part where Kakarot pulls off her panties too because it is -again- gross and he has more common sense in this story. I'll probably just make her forget to put them on in the morning or something, don't ask me how she did it, she just did. Also, he still wears the long sleeve shirts because he's unbelievably muscular for a kid. He's kind of doing the thing that Gohan does in the anime when he's in high school, except he isn't trying to hide his identity from people. It's more so that he's trying to not appear as though he takes steroids or something like that. Anyway, this part has a little Bulma bashing, because I don't like the way she acted before she started dating people** _ ***cough*Vegeta specifically*cough***_ **she acted like a spoiled little bitch who always got what she wanted. I'm so glad that she grew up and got over all of that. Furthermore, Kakarot is going to get really angry in this chapter, so prepare for** _ **a lot**_ **of swears. Now, on to the story!**

Kakarot and Bulma have been traveling for about a day now, and Kakarot is already getting sick of her. He hates the way she treats him like he's an idiot simply because of the way he acted. Does she even think he could be acting that way?! Apparently not, however, it is easier to play along because of that. Nevertheless, Kakarot was enjoying this little adventure. Exploring and seeing all of these other places was rather fun, and he especially enjoyed it when he got to test his strength by killing monsters the met along the way. Currently, Bulma was inside one of her capsule houses getting ready while Kakarot was outside training his tail- as it was his one weakness.

 _'I'd be having a lot more fun if I got to do this by myself instead of with this idiot. I don't like her machines and food. She also sucks at cooking by herself. Her machines are all so outdated, if I got to be myself, I could make technological advances that would most definitely change this planet. I could also make better food! Honestly, it's like she can burn water or something. She can't even follow the simplest of recipes! You literally have to_ read _, that's it! Seriously! If she was a Saiyan, she'd never get a mate with that skill set! The only thing even remotely cool about her is her fiery temper. That's it! She's not strong, she can't cook, she uses old technology. She is just the worst! She's lazy too! She-"_ Kakarot's thoughts got cut off as he noticed something moving nearby.

He stopped what he was doing and walked over to the spot where he thought the moving creature was. "Hello?" He called out softly, using he Ki sensing abilities to such around. He sensed nothing, which was extremely odd because he knew there was something there, and then suddenly a small voice called out to him. "I'm sorry," the voice practically whispered, "I didn't mean to interrupt you. I just thought that what you were doing looked cool." Kakarot looked down. Right in front of him, a rather large turtle sat. _'A turtle!'_ Kakarot thought, _'what's he doing out here?!'_ he then kneeled down, and asked, "Um, excuse me Mr. Turtle, but why are you so far away from the ocean?" Kakarot mentally cringed at how innocent and nice he sounded, Saiyans aren't nice, they're mean and tough. The turtle smiled sheepishly up at him, "I got lost searching for mushrooms I've been wandering and looking for the ocean for the past year now." he simply replied. Kakarot mentally face-palmed. _'What an idiot, no wonder he got lost.'_ Kakarot thought. The turtle smiled brightly at him, "Do you think you could get me some saltwater, and seaweed too if that's possible?" he asked. Kakarot grinned, "Sure thing Mr. Turtle!" Kakarot was quite enthusiastic about helping this turtle as he liked the animals more than humans. They weren't nearly as loud and they were quite easy to deal with. He sprinted back over with a bucket of saltwater and seaweed and handed it to the turtle. The turtle gobbled it up greedily before looking back up at Kakarot. "Thank you! I feel alive again!" The turtle told him with a smile, "Now I just have to keep searching to find the ocean. Do you know how far away it is?" Kakarot let out a sigh, "I have no clue, but why don't I go ask the girl I'm traveling with if she knows! I'm sure she will, and then we can bring you there! She promised me we could go see the ocean eventually, so why not go now!" Kakarot replied with as much enthusiasm as he could.

Kakarot entered the little house and called out to Bulma, "BULMA! HEY BULMA!" Bulma was so startled by his abrupt shouting, that she fell off her chair by her mirror, and it took all of Kakarot's power not to burst out laughing. _'BAHAHAHAHAHAHA THAT IDIOT! SHE FELL OFF HER CHAIR!'_ He thought. Bulma simply got up of the floor and looked him dead in the eye before shrieking, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR! YOU IDIOT!" "Well, I found a turtle outside and he wants to go back to the ocean, so do you know how far away it is so we can bring him?" Kakarot replied. Bulma frowned and picked up a small book that said 'atlas' on the front, "Well it's about 120 kilometers, or almost 75 miles, from here. However, there is _no_ way we can bring him there." Kakarot pouted lightly, "Why not? You told me we could go and see the ocean!" Bulma snorted, "Yeah, _eventually_! Not now! We have to find the Dragon Balls! That would be a waste of time, so forget it!" Kakarot frowned and lashed back out, "Yeah, but _you_ took forever to get ready this morning! _That_ was a waste of time. Furthermore, if you don't want to go, I can bring him there by myself!" Bulma, who was too angry with him to realize that the _goody-two-shoes_ just snapped at her, retorted quickly, "Fine do what you want! However, if you go, I _never_ want to see you again- got it?!" Kakarot, knowing that if he spoke again he'd completely lose his temper with her and blow his cover, simply turned around and left the room.

He silently picked up the turtle and started jogging off. Bulma shouted at him from the doorway of the capsule home, "Idiot! Don't come back!" Kakarot wasn't planning on going back. _'That little bitch is getting what she deserves. She might not realize it, but I still have the damn Dragon Ball. She can't make her stupid fucking wish without it. She'll have to come back, crying like a little bitch, pleading with me to give it to her so she can get her wish. Too fucking bad! I'm not going to give it to her. With a wish so stupid I shouldn't have even agreed to come on this trip in the first place! I should've just traveled on my own! At least I wouldn't have to put up with any of her shit! Idiot woman.'_ Kakarot was seething. When he got angry, he swore. A lot. So he'd never been so thankful nobody was talking to him.

Then he heard the humming of machinery behind him. _'Oh no.'_ He thought. Bulma's shrieking voice hit him head-on, "Hey, wait! You're going to need my help, so I'll come with you!" He stopped jogging and she pulled up next to him. "Huh?" he asked, pretending to be confused, "I thought we were never seeing each other again... Did you come back because you were scared when you were all by yourself?" Bulma started driving again while shooting a glare down at him. "Don't be stupid! I just want your Dragon Ball!" Kakarot glared at the ground, _'Huh, so she did remember... and she's still a cold heartless bitch because she thinks I can't understand. Ugh, idiot woman. Go away.'_

 **Line Break, sponsored by the writer of this fanfic.**

Kakarot had been jogging for a while now, but because of all of his training, he -luckily- wasn't tired. Yet, the turtle apologized anyway, "I'm sorry for troubling you; I must be heavy. I think I've been gaining weight lately..." Kakarot looked up at the turtle and grinned. "it's no problem at all!" He said while maintaining his grin. The turtle looked down at him, "I really wouldn't mind walking-" "Yeah, right! If we went as fast as you walk, it'd take us over a month to get there!" Bulma interrupted. Kakarot had to repress a glare, "Don't say things like that!" He shouted at her before lightening his voice and speaking to the turtle, "How much father is the ocean?" Bulma stopped and pulled out her small atlas. "Hmm, I'd say about 2 kilometers." Kakarot had to hold back another glare _'I wasn't talking to you!'_ he thought before replying, "So we should be seeing the ocean then soon, right?" The turtle on his back nodded his head while saying, "Yes, I can smell the salt water now!" Suddenly, a large bear-like creature stepped out of the bushes, causing Bulma to scream. _'What a coward.'_ Kakarot thought before turning his attention to the bear-thing. "Hey, there kid, why don't you just hand over that sea turtle there? Sea turtle is my favorite." the creature stated. Bulma meekly pushed the turtle while stuttering in fear, "G-go ahead. Ka-Kakarot. Gi-give the n-nice person the tur-turtle." Kakarot simply stuck his tongue out at the monster. The bear chuckled, "You know, I was gonna spare your life if you gave me that turtle... Don't tell me you're gonna disobey me now!" The creature drawled on. Bulma looked down at Kakarot and whispered, "You moron! Just give him the turtle!" Kakarot ignored her and continued to talk to the monster in front of them. "I'm not giving you anything." Bulma visibly blanched, "What do you think you're doing?!"

The creature continued talking as if she hadn't said anything, "In that case, I'll start with you, kid!" The bear whipped out a large sword and Bulma screamed, turned her motorcycle around, and fled the scene. Kakarot didn't regard her, instead he looked up at the turtle and gave him some advice. "You should probably get down now." The turtle scuttled off Kakarot's back and fled the scene, just as Bulma had seconds earlier. The monster swung his sword down at Kakarot, who nimbly leapt out of the way. The bear smirked, "You know, you're pretty quick. Good job dodging my sword!" With that, the creature began to swing his sword at Kakarot repeatedly. Kakarot dodged each strike and even leapt up onto the blade after a swing. While he was on the sword, he leapt onto the bear's snout and performed an age-old technique. Rock-paper-scissors. He slammed his fist into the monster's forehead, sending him tumbling to the ground, out cold. Kakarot turned around, walked over to Bulma and Turtle, picked up Turtle, turned back around, and started jogging again.

 **Could it be? A Line Break?**

Bulma smiled brightly before shouting, "We're here!" Kakarot looked at the landscape and was struck by how beautiful everything was. _'There's so much color, and light, and water! This is way, WAY better than anything on Planet Vegeta! That planet was all red and dusty, but this place is so... so... VIBRANT! It's absolutely gorgeous!'_ Kakarot thought while running closer to get a better view. Turtle began to cheer, "We did it! It's the ocean!" He turned and looked at Kakarot and Bulma, "I'm very grateful. Thank you. Could you please wait here for a short while? I insist on giving you a gift in return! I will return shortly, please excuse me." Bulma faltered before shout back at the turtle. "Hey, wait! We don't have time to wait around for you and your gift!" However, Turtle was already gone. Bulma frowned before walking into the water. "Hmm, I would've brought my bathing suit if I'd known we were coming here." she murmured lightly, looking into the water. Kakarot cast a befuddled look in her direction, _'Didn't know we were coming here my ass. We argued over coming here_ in _the house!_ You _came after_ me _!_ You _could've grabbed your bathing suit before leaving idiot! Moving on now is a better time to be stupid than ever. I have to clear my track-record from earlier.'_ he thought. Then, he bent down and drank some salt water before shrieking, "Salty! Why is this water so salty!?" Bulma just sighed.

 **No, it can't be... Not a Line Break!**

Kakarot looked up when he sensed a power level in the distance. It was much higher than anything else he'd seen on this planet, and yet he only saw Turtle returning. What else was with him? As turtle came closer, Kakarot saw an old man on top. _'How strange. That old man has the highest power level I've ever seen a human have.'_ Kakarot thought. Shaking his head, Kakarot turned to Bulma with a grin plastered on his face. "Hey, Bulma! I see Turtle, but there's an old man standing on his shell!" he shouted at her. Bulma looked up and squinted her eyes before noting, "Wow Kakarot, you sure do have good eyesight!" Before she could continue, Turtle called out to them, "Sorry to keep you waiting!" He pulled up onto the shore. "Hello! Good Afternoon." the old man on Turtle said with a slight wave. Bulma frowned. "An old man?" She questioned. The old man continued as if she hadn't spoken and he jumped off of Turtle, "I hear you rescued Turtle here. I'm the Turtle Hermit!" Bulma tilted her head in confusion. "The Turtle Hermit?" she repeated. The Turtle Hermit looked down at Turtle while asking, "Which one helped you now?" Turtle pointed a flipper at Kakarot while saying, "The young boy." The Turtle looked up and walked over to Kakarot while muttering, "I see. I see." He spoke up, "Thank you for helping Turtle. In return for your kindness, I shall give you an excellent present!" Bulma looked confused yet again. "A present?" she asked looking down at the Turtle Hermit.

The Turtle Hermit turned around -still ignoring her-, leapt into a crazy pose, and cried out, "Come to me, immortal phoenix!" Kakarot blinked in surprise, _'This old man has a phoenix and he's giving it to me?!'_ Kakarot thought wildly. "Actually," Turtle coughed, "That bird died a year ago of food poisoning." The Turtle Hermit dropped his pose and placed a hand on his beard, "Oh that's right!" he agreed, "Now that you mention it.." Kakarot mentally face-palmed, and he heard Bulma mumble, "Your _immortal_ bird _died_ of food poisoning?!" The Turtle Hermit mumbled to himself before snapping his fingers and shouting, "Oh, now I've got it!" He leapt right back into his crazy pose from before and shouted, "Come to me, Nimbus Cloud!" Kakarot frowned in confusion. Nimbus Cloud? Now that's something he hadn't heard of before. Kakarot heard a soft humming sound coming from behind him, so he turned around and saw a little yellow cloud flying in his direction. It came to a stop right in front of him, and the Turtle Hermit began speaking again. "This is the Nimbus Cloud, I'm giving it to you," he said.

Bulma looked down at it before turning to the Turtle Hermit and asking, "What do you do with this?" He turned to her and replied, "If you can ride it, you can fly freely through the sky!" Bulma looked even more confused than before, "But what's a Turtle Hermit doing with a flying cloud? They have nothing in common!" She asked. The Turtle Hermit looked annoyed before replying with, "Don't worry about the details." Kakarot pretended to be excited as he asked, "You can fly with it?!" The Turtle Hermit smiled at Kakarot, "Yes, but people with impure thoughts can't ride it. In other words, you have to be a good person," he explained. _'Pfff, I don't need some dumb cloud to fly, I can just use my Ki, and it doesn't have limits.'_ Kakarot thought. "Here," he continued, "I'll show you." With that he leaped into the air, landing on the cloud. He stood atop it momentarily, before falling through and landing on his ass. Bulma burst out into laughter, while Kakarot was having a tough time keeping small snickers from passing through his lips. Turtle rushed over to the Turtle Hermit questioning him, "A-are you all right?! How could that have happened?" The Turtle Hermit frowned at the cloud while mumbling something along the lines of, "That's not what should've happened..."

Kakarot ignored his mumbling and shouted in false excitement, "Hey, I'll try to ride it now!" So, he leapt into the air and landed on the cloud. He waited... and waited... and, nothing happened! He looked down in amazement while the other looked on in a mixture of jealousy and awe. "Yay!" Kakarot shouted. "I'm riding the cloud!" _'With the amount of information I'm keeping from them I'm amazed I was even able to land on this thing!'_ Kakarot thought with a grin. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't hear the others comments on how he was able to ride the cloud. Kakarot sat down on the cloud and mentally asked it to go forward, just to see what would happen, and that's when he shot off into the air like a rocket. _'This is not as fast as I can fly, but it's still cool! It's kind of fun too, I like all the spins. All in all, this_ is _rather fast and, I can ride it instead of showing people I can fly! Okay, this is beginning to become a pretty neat cloud! It seems like of mystical too. Let's see how fast this puppy can go!'_ Kakarot thought, and with that he began doing loops around the beach and just flying around, enjoying his new toy. He was enjoying it so much, he missed all of the conversation the Turtle Hermit, Bulma, and Turtle were having below. Not that he cared anyway, he was having fun on his own. He willed the cloud to skim the surface of the water, creating huge waves, and then he brought it back up, having it pull several corkscrew turns in the air. Yes, Kakarot was definitely enjoying himself without them.

Suddenly Bulma shouted up to him, "Hey Kakarot! Come look at this!" Kakarot pulled to a stop mid-air, circled around, and drifted down to see what she wanted. "What is it?" He asked. A grin covered her face as she shoved something close to his face. "Here, look!" She practically shouted. Kakarot pried it from her hands so he could actually see it, and as he looked at it, he realized it was the Three-Star Dragon Ball. He grinned while speaking. "It's a Dragon Ball!" The Turtle Hermit looked confused. "A Dragon _what_?" he asked. Kakarot ignored him as he continued to converse with Bulma. "it has three stars, which means it's the Three-Star-Ball," he stated. Bulma grinned as she spoke and held the ball up in triumph, "This means we now have four balls!" She turned to speak to the Turtle Hermit, "This would've been so much more difficult to find if it was in the ocean, thanks!" The Hermit frowned. "What do you mean? I haven't said you can have it yet." He stated. Bulma turned to him with a light blush on her face and a smirk. "Come on!" she drawled. Then she did something Kakarot never wanted to see in his life. He yanked up her dress repeatedly while saying, "See? See?" It would've have been nearly as bad if she had remembered to put her panties on that morning! The turtle Hermit got a nosebleed while Kakarot turned away and covered his eyes.

 _'HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT! I WAS NOT PLANNING TO SEE_ THAT _TODAY! DEAR MOONS ALMIGHTY! YOU DISGUSTING PERVERTED GIRL! WHY WOULD YOU SHOW SOME RANDOM OLD MAN YOUR FUCKING COOCH!? WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU NASTY AND I DON'T LIKE THAT, BITCH! UGH, SO GROSS! Is it safe to turn around- NOPE! FUCK NO! OH_ HELL _NO! GET YOU AND YOUR NASTY ASS VAG OUT OF HERE! YOU ARE NEVER_ _ **EVER**_ _GOING TO GET A MATE LIKE THAT SWEETIE! FUCK THAT SHIT! YOU OBSCENE WOMAN!'_ Kakarot screeched mentally. "Very well," Kakarot faintly hear the Turtle Hermit speak, "You can have it." Bulma dropped the hem of her nightgown and did a little dance. "Hurray!" she cheered, "We did it!" Kakarot was still too disgusted to speak.

 **Tis a Line Break!**

Once Kakarot had calmed down, he reminded Bulma that they had to go back to the capsule house. So, she hopped on her motorcycle, Kakarot was on Nimbus, and they bid farewell to the Turtle Hermit and Turtle. Soon enough, they reached their capsule home, which Bulma had left out because she was in such a rush to get to him. Bulma told Kakarot that once she changed, she'd pack up the capsule house and they'd head out. So, Kakarot found himself lying on Nimbus as he heard Bulma wail out, "OH NO! I WASN'T WEARING ANY PANTIES!" Kakarot found himself sitting up in disbelief. _'You mean to tell me that she_ forgot _to put panties on this morning? How do you even_ do _that?!"_ Kakarot shouted mentally. In fact, Kakarot was so surprised, he didn't even notice Bulma exit the capsule house and put it back in its case. That is until she spoke to him. "Anything you saw earlier," she stated, "forget about it and never tell anyone." Kakarot stared at her before giving her a carefree, "Okay!"

"Now," Bulma continued, "That cloud looks a lot comfier to ride on." Kakarot almost face-planted when he heard her say that. "Nuh uh!" he told her, "You'd have to be a good person to ride it!" Bulma glared at him before shrieking, "ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY I'M NOT PURE AND PROPER?!" Kakarot simply willed Nimbus lower to the ground and said, "Try jumping on then" Bulma said nothing as she leapt into the air and landed on the cloud. Kakarot watched and waited... and waited... and saw Bulma fall through the cloud and face-plant into the dirt. "See?" Kakarot asked while repressing a smug smirk, Bulma just sat up and wailed, "Why?! Is being to beautiful a sin?!" Kakarot just left her to her own resources as he hopped on Nimbus and started to slowly float away. _'Yeah right. The only thing sinful in that situation is that you actually believe what you said.'_ Kakarot mocked mentally as she rushed to catch up. With that, Kakarot and Bulma continued their journey to find the next Dragon Ball.


	4. Oolong The Pig

Bulma and Kakarot had been traveling for three days after meeting the Turtle Hermit and Turtle, and they were getting close to the sight of the next Dragon Ball. That was going to be their fifth one. While up on Nimbus, Kakarot got to relax and spend a good amount of time thinking. 'The fifth Dragon Ball... We're almost there! Wait a second, we? No... there's no we in this. It's me, and me only! Bulma hasn't done anything but be a pervert. While that did get us a Dragon Ball, it was an awful thing to do. Seriously, she-' Kakarot's thoughts were cut off by Bulma shrieking up at him.

"Hey! Stop flying around me like that! It's dangerous!" She called before driving over a hill and going flying. Once she hit the ground, she immediately fell out of her motorcycle's seat and started to sob. "Look at what you did!" she whined, "This is all your fault!" Kakarot floated down to where she sat while thinking, 'I actually wasn't even close to you. Bitch.' He then picked up the Dragon Ball that lay by her feet and spoke about it in an attempt to distract her from her ranting. "Hey look, " he said lightly, "the Three-Star Ball is glowing!" Bulma blinked at him momentarily before she snatched the ball out of his hands, tears forgotten. "It is!" She shouted in excitement, "I bet you the fifth ball is nearby!" 'No shit Sherlock.' Kakarot's mind supplied before he went back into "dumb mode." with a grin and a shout of mock-excitement. "Look over there! It's a lot of houses! I wonder if it's over there?" He asked. Bulma smiled and hopped in her motorcycle while announcing, "I bet it is, let's go check it out!" Kakarot shook his head lightly before he hopped on the Nimbus Cloud and took off after her into the village.

LLLLLLIIIIINNNNNEEE BBBBBRRREEEAAAKKKKK!

Bulma hopped out of her motorcycle as Kakarot hopped of Nimbus and she pulled out her Dragon Radar. "Yep," she announced, "The fifth Dragon Ball has to be here." She paused to look around before continuing, "Even then... Where are all the people? It's too quiet here, do you think it's been abandoned?" Kakarot looked around, spread out his Ki to try to sense people, and even sniffed the air for good measure. Without thinking Kakarot replied with, "No there are people here. I can sense them." He whipped around to look at Bulma when he realized his mistake but noticed that she didn't appear confused nor concerned with what he had said. She merely asked, "Are you sure?" Kakarot sighed in relief before replying with, "Definitely!"

Bulma turned and began calling out, "Hello!? Is anybody here!?" before stopping shortly after. "Hmm," she pondered, "Maybe there really is nobody here." Kakarot shook his head avidly before remarking, "No, there's definitely dozens of people here. I know! I'll look." With that Kakarot ran over to the nearest door and knocked on it. "Oi! I know you're in there! Why won't you come answer the door?!" He called out. Bulma frowned before noting, "It looks like it's locked." Kakarot looked down at the handle before he said, "Okay, then I''ll just break the door." He stepped back and sent a punch sailing into doorknob, breaking it and some of the door in the process. 'Oops, too much power in that one! I just hope she doesn't ask about it!' Kakarot thought with a wince as he looked at the broken door. As she said nothing, Kakarot continued as if he hadn't done anything weird. "There!" he stated, "Now it's unlocked." Then he stepped into the house, unaware of what was right beside him.

*CRACK*

An axe slammed into Kakarot's head, breaking as if it were a small, fragile piece of glass. Kakarot let out a low growl of fury while Bulma and the axe's wielder screamed. Kakarot reached up and felt a lump on his head before hopping from one foot to the other. He kept repeating "Ow, ow, ow" but on the inside, a whole different assortment of words were jumbled up. 'You bitch. OWWWW! THAT FUCKIN' HURT! DO IT AGAIN AND I"LL RIP YOU APART! DEAR MOONS THAT STINGS!' Kakarot stopped his chanting and hopping to glare at the man who hit him. "HEY!" He screeched as he hopped into a fighting stance with his Power Pole pointed at the man, "THAT HURT! WHAT"S THE BIG IDEA!" Suddenly the man clasped his hands together and bowed as he shouted, "I'm so sorry Mr. Oolong! I'll give you as much food and as much money as you want! All I ask for is that you spare my daughter!" Kakarot dropped his stance in confusion. 'Who the fuck is Oolong?!' he pondered. Bulma was much more vocal about her confusion, however, as she promptly asked, "Oolong? Who is Oolong?" The man turned and looked back at some crates in the back of the room, which a girl popped out from behind. They both made eye contact and shrugged. Suddenly people swarmed the doorway to the house. The man inside sighed in relief as he spoke breathily, "Whew, it's not Oolong!" A women outside commented as well by noting, "I thought something was strange since it's far to early for him to come." A man nearby agreed with a short, "Yeah, you're right."

The girl who was behind the crates came out and got a washcloth and a bowl of water. She set them on a crate and asked Kakarot to go sit in front of her. Once he did, mentally grumbling the whole way of course, she dipped the cloth in the water and set it on the lump on his head while asking, "Are you okay?" With a small nod of confirmation, he turned his head towards Bulma as she spoke with the man who had seemingly tried to behead him. "You know," she began, "If it were me who had walked through that door first, I'd be dead right now." The man blanched and stuttered out, "I-I'm truly so-sorry!" Bulma just waved her hand before continuing, "By the way, who's this Oolong character you've all been on about?" The girl next to Kakarot burst out into tears and hugged the man by Bulma, who they'd learned was her father. Kakarot wrinkled his nose lightly at the display while he thought, 'Well that's pathetic.' The man then looked at them and began to explain, "Oolong is the name of a terrible monster that lives around here. He's extremely cruel and heartless!" Bulma frowned. "A monster?" she asked, but the man ignored her and continued on, "What's more, is that he has the ability to transform into all sorts of different things! Nobody has ever seen what he really looks like. He's also very perverted and has stolen multiple of the village's girls! Yesterday, he appeared in the form of a demon and said that he's had his eye on my daughter for a while now. He told me that today at noon, I'd better have her ready for him." Kakarot frowned, and since he knew he appeared rather rude, and possibly intelligent, earlier with his shouting, he'd better say something to appear stupid again. "Hey," he spoke up, "why didn't you just beat him up?" The man and his daughter appeared extremely frightened by that question as the man stuttered, "O-out of the question! He's hu-humongous! Plus, he said he'd kill all of the villagers if we ran away or tried to stand up to him!"

Bulma frowned before she snapped her fingers and announced, "That's it!" Kakarot looked over at her as she knelt down and opened up her backpack after removing it from her shoulder. She pulled out the Two-Star Dragon Ball and showed it to the man before asking, "Say old man, do you own a ball like this?" The man frowned before announcing, "Sorry miss, I don't have that. This is actually the first time I've ever seen something like that-" "Wait," an old woman interrupted "I have one like that," Bulma grinned and cheered lightly, "Yay! It is here!" The woman dug around in her pocket before she pulled out a ball with six stars on it. "Is this what you mean?" she asked. Bulma smiled and held out her hand as she confirmed, "Yes, that it it!" Kakarot leaned in and looked at it before noting, "It has six stars on it, which means it's the Six-Star Ball." The woman looked down at Kakarot before informing him where the ball came from. "I was told that my grandmother found it a long time ago..." she explained. Bulma pointed at the woman before grinning and asking, "Hey, what do you say miss? If you let us have that ball, we'll get rid of Oolong for you!" All the villagers gasped and the old woman stuttered, "I-If you get ri-rid of him for use, t-then most certainly... But are you sure you can do it?"

Bulma grinned and pointed at Kakarot, "I'm not going to do it. This is Kakarot, and he's going to do it." Kakarot stared up at her in confusion as he pondered, 'Why didn't she ask me instead of just volunteering me?' The man in the house snorted before asking, "Are you trying to tell me this little pipsqueak's gonna beat up Oolong?" Bulma stood up and waved her hand as she said, "Don't worry about it! He may be small, but he's super strong! I'm not sure what kind of monster we're dealing with, but leave it to us!" Meanwhile, Kakarot was trying not to shout at them in anger. 'How dare they mock my height and build! They just grow weird! Saiyan's grow properly were you grow until you hit seven to eight years old, and then when you hit eighteen, you mature into adulthood! I bet I'll be taller than every single one of you guys when I'm eighteen! After all, my average height is greater than yours, so let's see who's taller in six years! Furthermore, this is a disguise to hide my muscles, so don't you be judging a book by it's cover! If you do that, then I might teach you a lesson for attacking my pride!' He screeched mentally. The man, blissfully unaware of Kakarot's mental battle, continued to speak to Bulma. "We probably have no other choice than to leave it up to you two..." He said softly. A man outside leaned in and noted, "If you do by chance manage to get rid of Oolong, we still can't save the children he's captured if we don't know where he lives!" A woman outside piped up as well, "Where could they have taken my granddaughter?!" "Please save my daughter Lee young man!" Another voice cried. Bulma smirked evilly and exclaimed, "I have an idea!"

A SHORT LINE BREAK HAIKU:

LINE BREAK, OH LINE BREAK

HAVE YOU COME BACK FOR A PAUSE?

LINE BREAK, STAY FOR NOW.

'A dress, out of everything she could've put me in, she put me in a dress...Uhhh, no.' Kakarot thought as he walked out of a room in a pink and yellow dress. Kakarot walked over to Bulma and the little girl who was supposed to be taken. He was only thankful for the fact that the dress had long sleeves like on his gi, however, he didn't like anything else. He looked up at the two girls and frowned as he asked, "Why do I have to wear all of this loose-fitting stuff?" Bulma merely grinned as she said,"They look good on you!" The girl smiled brightly as she exclaimed, "You're the exact same size as me!" Bulma cut in swiftly as she told Kakarot what to do. "Okay Kakarot, you're currently this girl, and you are going to go with Oolong to figure out where he lives. Then you will beat him up and free the captured girls. Got it?" She asked. "Ugh, I'll trip if I try to walk in these clothes clothes." Kakarot noted. Suddenly the ground started to shake and loud crashes were heard coming closer to the village.

All the villagers began to run around screaming in a panic, yet the giant Oolong paid them no mind. A man burst into the small house Bulma and Kakarot were in and he called out, "Travelers! Oolong is here!" Bulma ran forward and gave the man orders, "all of you run and hide, we'll take care of the rest!" "Right!" the man answered sharply before he turned and sprinted in the other direction. Bulma turned back down to face Kakarot and said, Okay Kakarot, the plan is a go! It's all up to you now!" "Fine," Kakarot replied simply before turning to face Oolong. 'He's not that scary! He's not even scary at all! He's just ugly, and for some strange reason, his scent is of bacon. Hmm... Never-mind that it's time to focus!' Kakarot thought nonchalantly as Oolong walked closer until he was towering behind him. Oolong leaned down near Kakarot as he began to speak softly, "I've come for you my sweetie pie!" Suddenly Oolong leaned closer as he saw the Power Pole on Kakarot's back. "Hmm," he pondered, "You're becoming my bride, and yet all you're bringing with you is that staff?" Kakarot heightened the pitch of his voice (A/N I'll explain my thoughts below) before replying, "Yes, so just hurry up and take me with you already!" Kakarot heard Bulma mumble from within the house, "Wow, that's a really good impression of a girl... Most guys completely butcher it, so I'm impressed." However any other words she might have said were cut off by Oolong's booming voice, "Now now, don't act so angry and impolite! I'm actually very nice, you see! Ah, but you must be afraid of me in this form, well you needn't worry! I'll transform!" *POOF*

Suddenly, in the place of the demon, a human man stood in a polite bow. "How's this, my young lady? Or would you prefer an even younger man instead?" Oolong asked as he remained in the bow. However, before Kakarot could reply, Bulma came out of the house with hearts in her eyes. "Hello! My name is Bulma and I'm sixteen years old!" she told Oolong. Oolong merely looked her up and down before asking, "What's your bust size?" Bulma smiled and removed her jacket before announcing, "34D!"(A/N That's just a guess because I really have no clue. Maybe like an 80B for others?) Meanwhile, Kakarot was watching this who transaction in confusion and disgust. 'How can they talk about it so simply like that? Furthermore, how are they attracted to each other because of physical qualities?! If all humans are like that then they're screwed! Seriously, that's just petty. Plus, it's not like they're going to stay like that forever. Also, a 34D? That's barely breaching average in Saiyan standards there Bulma.' Kakarot noted mentally. He was shaken out of her thought as her heard Bulma screech, "Oh wow, you're so dreamy Oolong!" Kakarot ignored her and frowned, 'I'm still getting that bacon scent. What the fuck is going on?' As Kakarot turned to walk away, he tripped over the edges of the dress, which ended up in him flashing Oolong. Oolong paled before screeching, "Hey! You're not that girl from yesterday, are you?!" Kakarot winced at the glare Bulma sent him thinking, 'Oh man am I dead, but that was an accident! Ugh... Shit.' Oolong continued to shout at Kakarot in anger, "How dare you try to trick the great Oolong! Transformation!" *BOOM*

Now, a large bull stood before Kakarot and Bulma. "I'm really scary when I'm mad! I'm really strong, too!" Oolong boasted. Kakarot heard Bulma mumble something, however, he didn't hear what it was because he was too focused on Oolong. Kakarot whipped the dress of as he heard Bulma walk back into the house, and he pulled out his Power Pole. He began to stretch as Oolong snorted, "You're going to beat me up? Ha ha ha, you're to little and thin. I'd break you like a twig! Just stop with this pointlessness and bring me the girl from yesterday. Do that and I'll let you go." Kakarot simply blew him a raspberry and continued stretching out his little limbs. Oolong laughed before he continued to speak, "You're mocking me, aren't you? Well-``''Alright, cut the chit-chat and come at me!" Kakarot cut in after his stretches were done. Oolong ignored him and continued boasting, "I'm only going to tell you one more time pipsqueak, I'm really scary and strong!" Kakarot snorted mentally, 'Uh huh, and I'm a dumb little human named Goku! Hah! This idiot thinks I'm going to believe him. He's got a power level of 7! My power level is 5,000! (A/N Again, I'll explain my thinking below) That's more than a 700 times difference! He's gonna get creamed and he doesn't even know it!' Kakarot shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and he looked up at the bull formed Oolong. "Stop talking and just fight me already!" he shouted while letting his mind wander for a second. 'I wonder if Oolong knows I'm stronger than him, or just that he himself is weak. Hmm, I'd love to taunt him if so, but that'd break my "goody-two-shoes" act, and we can't have that. Oh well...' Oolong then spoke up, shaking Kakarot out of his ideas once more. "Are you an imbecile?!" He asked nervously, "I'd kill you! You'll die! There's no way you could beat me with a stature like that!" Kakarot began to think his beliefs were right before he sighed, ignoring the man's taunts to his height and build, as he egged the bull on again. "Yeah, yeah," he called, waving his Power Pole around, "I get it. Now, come on! Attack me!"

Oolong looked around nervously before spotting the clock. He let out a light shriek, turned on heel, and charged out of the village while crying, "You stay right there!" Kakarot blinked in shock before taking off after the animal. "Hey!" he called out to Oolong, "Why are you running away?!" Once Kakarot reached the town gate, there was nothing outside other than a short, fat pig leaning on the wall. Kakarot walked over to him, wondering where the beast could've gone. 'Where did he go? he's so big that he couldn't have just disappeared like that. Hmm... this pig smells like Oolong... AND HE"S GOT A POWER LEVEL OF 7?! Is this Oolong's true form?! It'd make sense because of how he constantly smells like bacon... I guess I'll play dumb and figure it out.' Kakarot planned. "Hey you," he asked the pig, "have you seen a large bull pass through here?" "Sure have," the pig replied pointing the opposite way of the village gate, "it went that way." Kakarot bowed slightly while replying quickly, "Thanks!" With that he took off, and circled back around and flew into the tree near the gate to watch the pig. "Whew," the pig murmured with a smirk, "My true identity almost got out... If they found out Oolong was actually a cute little piggy, I'd be a laughing stock!" Kakarot snickered in the tree, 'What kind of idiot says that stuff out loud? I've not once mentioned the fact that I'm an alien out loud to anyone, ever. They're bound to hear me at some point! Doesn't he know that?! Oh well, at least I know that this idiot is Oolong... At this point, my real question is why did he run?'

Kakarot flew out of the tree and back around the corner. As he walked around the corner and by Oolong, Kakarot made sure to say something that would throw him off the trail, so he mumbled, "That's weird... Maybe he turned into a bird and flew away?" The short pig looked up at him before asking, "Did you find him?" Kakarot didn't answer him, and he walked to the gate. "Hey!" he called out as he walked in, knowing the Oolong was behind him, "Everyone! He ran away!" "HAHAHA!" A voice laughed behind him, "I, the almighty Oolong, would never run away from a child like you! I only remembered I had something urgent to attend to!" Kakarot looked up at him and forced a clueless expression onto his face as he took in all he could about Oolong's new form.

'It's a robot of some kind, but it seems rather insufficient compared to everything I've ever seen on Planet Vegeta. Although I didn't see much because I was only there for 3 years, I saw enough to know what was going on. Mother and Father explained a few of the technologies there, and I'm sure that I could recreate them. However, Oolong's form seems to only be from the imagination. It has no scientific quirks, advantages, or anything like that. It looks like it was built just for design, and while that's cool and all, it wouldn't be good for anything else. Speaking of which, none of the technological advances here seem very important, and they're rather dull compared to what Planet Vegeta had to offer. We had pods, armor, healing pods, scouters, and so many other things that this planet doesn't have. The only cool thing here is Hoi Poi capsules, but those are so simple in scientific and mathematical terms that we could've easily made them ourselves if we wanted to. However, we wouldn't have a need for anything like that.

The actual liveliness of Planet Earth is the only thing that I actually like about it. The colors here are so vibrant and pretty, unlike on Vegeta, where everything was dusty and red. Yet, humans are dull and incompetent. They all have so many undesirable quirks in their personalities, and they only care about how their mate looks. I've come to learn that the "ugly" ones have no where near the power that the "attractive" ones do. Furthermore, they have mating rituals called "dating" and "marriage," yet they needn't stick to it. They promise to love each other always, but if they what is called a "divorce," none of that applies anymore. Why would they do that?! Mates are for life, and they're somebody to stick by your side! Not somebody to use until you don't want them anymore! Humans bother me so much in that regard. They're so mean to each other. Saiyans worked as a team! We take in anyone and everyone! Humans need "official papers" to take in an orphan, or to marry and/or divorce someone... It's bullshit!

If Saiyans want to mate, they mark each other. That's it. No divorce. No separation. No "other woman." Just the two Saiyans. If there's an orphan, they are everyone's. Every Saiyan household brings in an orphan per night until they reach eighteen and can take care of themselves. The families treat the other as if they were their own, and the family gives them attention, food, and anything a child needs. If a family wants to keep an orphan, they can. No paperwork necessary, it's easier that way. We merely spar for fun. The only time we truly fight is when a mate gets involved, and/or an orphan, child, or mate has been mistreated. Yet, that's not how humans work, and it's mind-boggling. Are you all so self-absorbed you can't take in a lonely child? Even creatures on this planet that aren't humans have mostly the same undesirable qualities. Take Oolong for example, he doesn't want to get picked on, so he terrorizes a village! What kind of monster do you need to be to do that?!

While Saiyans did take over planets, it was only for Frieza. When we were our own entity, we only expanded our own horizons to visit other planets and look at their technology or see if there were any good fighters there! We were battle hungry, yes, but we didn't want to murder whole species! We wanted power, but not to take over anything, we just wanted it to better ourselves! Spars are fun, fighting is fun! Killing, however, is not. We do it when forced, but if we could decide, we wouldn't. Anyway, back to the topic at hand. Oolong transformed into a silly, scientifically inaccurate robot that kinda looks like the knight chess piece crossed with really old human armor.' Kakarot thought.

Oolong grinned down at him, "I bet you're shaking in your boots," He boasted, "Surrender now, or I'll dunk you in this hot soup and eat you!" Kakarot resisted the urge to roll his eyes and he walked forward. "Hey, what's the deal with you?" He asked, "Are you actually planning on fighting me or not?" Oolong backed up. "W-What?!" he stuttered, spilling his soup as he moved. "Ow! HOT!" He cried, waving his hand around wildly, "How dare you do that to me!" Kakarot frowned. "Do what?" he asked, "I didn't do anything!" Oolong leaned down closer to Kakarot while speaking, "Eh? Are you sure you want me to get really mad!? Well, are you?!" Suddenly a kid came out of one of the houses and sent a rock flying into the back of Oolong's head. "Ouch!" Oolong whined, clutching his head, "That hurt! Who did that?!" A woman sprinted in and scooped up the child while scolding him for being so reckless. Oolong turned and faced her before shouting, "Hey you!" Watch your kid more carefully, would ya!?" Kakarot sighed and looked up at the giant robot and speaking, "Don't tell me you're actually really weak." Oolong turned and stamped his foot at him. "Fool!" he bragged, "Everyone knows I'm the strongest being on this planet!" Kakarot almost let out a snort at that one before smugly stating, "I'm not so sure..."

If Oolong had skin, he would've paled considerably. "What?" He asked, pointing a finger at Kakarot, "so how about you? Are you strong?" Kakarot had to keep from snorting again, 'Only the strongest on this planet currently...' Kakarot thought proudly. Instead, he said something that was anything but prideful, "I am. My grandpa taught me martial arts." Oolong leaned closer to Kakarot and pointed a finger at him. "Ah, that's quite the confidence you've got over there. Here, if you're as strong as you say you are, break these three bricks." With that, a stack of three bricks was sat in front of Kakarot. He smirked mentally, 'Too easy.' Kakarot looked up at Oolong and proclaimed, "I can break these three bricks with one finger." With that, Kakarot poked the top of the brick stack and watched as the bricks crumbled into little tiny pieces. He looked back up at Oolong and struggled not to laugh at his face. "See?" he asked. "Transformation!" Oolong shrieked suddenly as he turned into a bat, "Retreat!" With that, he turned and flew in the other direction. Kakarot called Nimbus, hopped on, and went after him. All to soon, Kakarot was flying underneath Oolong. "You're not getting away from me!" He shouted. Oolong looked down, saw Kakarot, then screeched and transformed again, but this time, into a rocket. Oolong took off, weaving between plateaus, with Kakarot right on his tail. "Stop!" Kakarot called. Suddenly, Oolong stopped, transformed into a pig, and started falling. Kakarot took off after him and caught him shortly before he hit the ground. "I knew you were Oolong!" Kakarot exclaimed without thinking. Oolong looked at him with a huge frown before screeching, "WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS WHO ARE YOU?!"

I'm running out of things to put in my line breaks...

Bulma looked down at Kakarot and the pig standing next to him. "So this kid is the one that has been causing all this trouble?" she asked. Kakarot nodded and tugged lightly on the rope tied around Oolong while whispering, "Apologize to them." Oolong simply stated, "I'm sorry." An old man frowned as he mumbled, "Well, I guess we can't really be mad..." The old woman with the Dragon Ball leaned in and asked, "The girls you took are all fine, I hope?" Oolong nodded lightly, "Yes, very much so-" "Anyway, you need to bring us to your house now, got it?" Bulma but in. Kakarot frowned an looked up at Bulma before noting, "You know, now that he's captured, you sure are a lot bossier Bulma." She said nothing and Oolong turned and began to lead them all to his home.

NOOOOOO I HAVE NO MORE LINE BREAK IDEAS! AHHHHHHH

Soon enough, they reached Oolong's house, which was pretty cool by Kakarot's standards. Bulma seemed to be thinking the same thing as she noted, "You live in a fancy-looking place, I see. It doesn't suit you." Oolong smirked began to brag, "I stole money from all around the world, just to build it." Kakarot tugged on the rope binding him and patronized, "Stop bragging." Suddenly, a man was running up the steps of the large house calling out, "Lee? Hey Lee!" Other family members soon followed suit. They entered a large room where the kidnapped girls looked like they were having the time of their lives. Oolong began to shout at the parents about how he didn't want any of those girls there anymore, but Kakarot just tuned them out. He and Bulma now had five Dragon Balls, only two more, and the journey would be over. 'We're almost there!' Kakarot thought brightly.


	5. Finding A Bandit

**A/N Before this chapter starts, I'd just like to say thank you all for 1,000 views, I really appreciate it! I know you all might be thinking** _ **'Oh, 1,000 views? That's such a small amount. It's, like, practically nothing.'**_ **but... I don't give a fuck. This is only the second story I've ever posted, so it's a pretty big deal for me. Anyways, thank you!**

Kakarot, Bulma, and Oolong- he was there because Bulma forced him to come along- had reached a river several hours ago, and now, they were gliding along it effortlessly in a boat Bulma had brought. I an attempt to escape any kinds of conversation, Kakarot leaned out of the side of the boat and watched the water. Everybody was silent since then, which Kakarot was thankful for. He hated talking with them because he made himself sound stupid in the beginning, and now there was no way for him to escape. _'I should've been normal from the beginning because at this point, talking is a hassle,'_ He thought to himself calmly as he reached down and touched the water.

Then Bulma started talking.

"Only two more Dragon Balls to go you guys! It seems as though I'll be getting my wish sooner than I thought!" Kakarot ignored her comments and asked the question that had been plaguing his mind for a while, "Yeah, but why is Oolong coming with us?" Oolong turned to face the other boy as he grumbled, "That's what I'd like to know." Bulma turned slightly as she explained, "Oolong's ability to transform is really something! I'm sure it'll come in handy during our little journey!" Oolong threw himself forward so he could better shout at her. "What?! Count me out, journeys are a big pain in the butt!" However, Bulma appeared to not be listening. "it's so hot out," she complained, "Maybe I'll just sleep in my underwear tonight." Kakarot instantly caught on to what she was doing, however he thoroughly hoped she wouldn't actually do it, just to keep Oolong around. Meanwhile, Oolong smirked and leaned back against his seat as he replied, "Oh never mind, I suppose journeys aren't all that bad." With that, it all fell silent again.

 **lInE brEAk**

It had been several hours since the last conversation, and apparently, Bulma was ready to talk again. "Hmm, we've been out here for a while," She pondered loudly, "I'm guessing we'll be there in about three days." Oolong leaned forward again and asked, "Hey, where the heck are we going anyway?" Bulma pulled out a map and looked at it. "Hmm," she replied, "It seems to be around somewhere called Mt. Frypan." Oolong sat up straighter as he screeched, "W-What?! Mt. Frypan!? You're planning to go there?!" Bulma turned slightly and looked at him. "Do you know the place?" She asked. Oolong leaned back into his seat as he pointed an accusing finger at Bulma and shouted , "You've never heard of it?! The terrifying Ox King lives there!" Kakarot was confused. He'd never in his entire life heard of this _terrifying Ox King... 'Hmm... maybe I'll fight him when we get there. No power levels on this planet stick out too much, so he can't be_ that _strong. I'd know if he was for sure.'_ Kakarot pondered silently. Then he looked over at Oolong, unconsciously tilting he head a little bit like a dog, as he asked "Ox King?"

"He doesn't scare me!" Bulma announced with a huff, "Kakarot can just take care of him for us!" Kakarot smirked lightly at that. _'Damn right I can!'_ he thought proudly. Oolong ignored both of them and stood up in a panic. He shrieked "You mean to tell me you don't know who the Ox King is?! He's truly terrifying! he's even known as the emperor of Demons! Everyone who gets near Mt. Frypan gets this!" He made an odd sound as he slid his hand across his neck. Bulma turned to face forward again as she asked, "They get killed?" Oolong just nodded and Kakarot grinned mentally. _'That's so badass!'_ He thought before he voiced his opinion, in a different manner of course. "He sounds pretty neat." Oolong looked at him like he was insane, before shouting, "You can count me out, transformation!" turning into a fish, and jumping off the boat. "Later!" he said before he landed in the water with a small splash.

Bulma pulled the boat to a halt, and Kakarot lunged out of it as he scoffed and grumbled, "Ugh, what a jerk! I'll go get him." He faintly heard Bulma call out "Wait!" but it was too late to stop. Kakarot landed in the water with a much bigger splash, and all his clothes on. Once he realized he still had his clothes on, he lunged out of the water and landed back on the boat. Kakarot shook his head wildly before looking at Bulma. "He got away." He lied. Bulma just grinned wolfishly at him as she stated, "it's okay, you don't need to dive in to get Oolong. I've got these." She pulled out a fishing pole with a pair of underwear hooked on the bottom, where worms normally go. Bulma's grin didn't lower as she said, "Freshly-removed panties." and cast the line out into the water. As Kakarot watched, his nose wrinkled in disgust. _'How does she do it so nonchalantly?! That's gross! Does she not understand that, or not care?! It's like the brain-to-mouth filter is nonexistent and whatever she's thinking just spews out!'_ Kakarot thought while still in a repulsed state.

Almost as soon as the panties sank under the surface of the water, there was a bite. Bulma yanked on the fishing rod harshly, and the fish version of Oolong went flying into the air. Kakarot's nose wrinkled even further during the transaction as he mumbled, "Gross," in his native language. His head turned to Bulma as his face paled slightly, as he thought she heard. Fortunately, she seemed to not notice, as she didn't even glance in his direction, so he shook his head lightly and reached his arms out to catch Oolong. He heard Oolong mumble, "Damn it." and he just shook his head. "What were you thinking?" he asked softly as he continued to shake his head, slightly disappointed and disgusted by the pig.

 **LiNe BReaK**

Once everyone was situated properly and well on their way, Kakarot turned to Oolong. His clothes were still wet, must to his displeasure, and he sincerely hoped neither of them noticed the way his long sleeved, baggy clothes now clung to his muscular form. Moving on, he also didn't want to dive back into the water to get the pig if he ran off again, so he decided he'd threaten him. Well, threaten him in the best way he could since he was supposed to be nice and innocent. "Oolong," he began, "If you run off again, I'm gonna cut you up and eat you." Oolong looked at Bulma as he replied, "I'll come with you since I have no other choice, but at least you gotta let me have those panties!" Bulma held her hand out to Oolong, showing him a small spherical orange candy. "You can have this instead." She stated nonchalantly. Kakarot and Oolong leaned in close to look at the candy, and Kakarot sniffed it a little bit. Instantly Kakarot recoiled backwards and pressed his back against the seat. _'That smells like literal shit!'_ He exclaimed mentally. Luckily, both Oolong and Bulma ignored him. Oolong took the candy and ate it while grumbling, "It's just a stupid piece of candy..."

Bulma didn't move as she answered back, "If you make yourself useful in the future, maybe then I'll give you some panties." "Really?" Oolong asked hopefully, "That'd better be a promise!" Kakarot just sat in his seat, a large frown on his face as he listened to their conversation. Suddenly, there was a small sputtering sound, and the boat stopped moving. "Hey," Oolong grumbled, "The engine stopped!" Bulma leaned in closer to the wheel before pulling back and shrieking, "Oh no! We're out of gas! Hey Oolong, can you turn into gasoline?" Kakarot, not missing a chance to make a fool of himself to try and get them to go away, leaned in and asked, "What's gasoline?" Bulma and Oolong ignored him as they continued to converse. "Of course I can't!" Oolong stated while wildly waving his arms. Bulma huffed, unimpressed. "Then turn into an oar so we can row ourselves to shore! I can get some gas out of one of my capsules." "An oar?" Oolong asked. Kakarot attempted to get the attention on him again for the same reasons as before, "What's an oar?" Finally, Oolong turned to him and shouted, "Watch! Transformation!" Bulma reached over and grabbed the Oolong oar and moved it backwards and forwards through the air. "You paddle with it like this," she explained before she handed it over to him.

Kakarot nodded, pretending to be impressed. "So this is an oar... Okay!" he exclaimed. He ran over to the side of the boat and began to paddle quickly. "Hey!" Oolong shouted through the water, "Be careful! I'm delicate, so handle me gently!" Kakarot just pushed out a large laugh and he shouted, "Here we go!"

 **LiNe BrEaK**

"It's all tied!" Kakarot shouted to Bulma and Oolong from the shore. It hadn't taken him that long to get to the shore- but his clothes had dried off and returned to the way they loosely hung over his form. Just now, he tied the boat to a tree to ensure it wouldn't float away, then he went over to observe the fish in the water. _'Five Dragon Balls... We have five Dragon Balls. We're close to another, and then we just have to figure out where the last one is. We're almost done. As much as I hate to admit it, this was fun. I also have something to do once this journey is over. I still need to get much, much stronger to kill Frieza. My power level is only at 5,000, and I've heard Frieza's highest power level is over 1,000,000. Knowing how little that man actually gets a challenge, I'm willing to bet it's more than that, he's just never been pushed that far. As I am right now, I stand no chance. I can only hope that Turtle Hermit can assist me in my mission. At this rate, I don't think I'll ever get it until I'm well past 100 years old, and that won't due. When I get the chance, I should try to make my way to different terrains, that way my endurance and stamina will increase. Then I just need to get a handle on my own physical strength, and I'll be set to go. This journey is slowly enhancing my strength though... Maybe I should hang out with Bulma and Oolong for a bit longer. It's definitely more fun than my usual day to day training. Besides being annoying, stupid, and perverted, they aren't that bad. It's also absolutely helpful for me to be interacting with humans to see how I should act if I were to go out into the cities. Now, I'm sure I wouldn't make a fool of myself. If I keep traveling with them, maybe I'll even be able to find a mate-"_ Kakarot's thoughts were cut off as Bulma ran over to rock beside him.

She began to screech in a panicked frenzy, "Oh no! I must've dropped them in the water on my way off the boat!" Kakarot tilted his head in a confused manner. _'What'd she lose?'_ he pondered. She ran full force back over to Oolong and said something to him in a small whisper. Oolong seemingly argued with her as he spoke in the same hushed tone. Bulma ran back over to the rock by Kakarot as she cried out, "NO, _NO_ , _**NO**_!" Kakarot looked at her, his head still tilted, as he asked, "What's wrong? What's missing?" Bulma crashed down to her knees as she sobbed out, "I lost my capsules! The boat doesn't work and now we have no gas, no car, no bike, no house... We can't go anywhere!" Kakarot stared at her for a minute in disbelief before he shook his head and hopped on Nimbus. _'I hope Oolong didn't see that face, because I know Bulma didn't.'_ he thought before he mentioned something that only made Bulma's misery worse. "Why don't we walk?"

Bulma looked at him as if he were crazy. "Walk?!" she shrieked, "What are you, insane?! What'd you mean _walk?!_ You have the Nimbus, which means _you_ don't have to _walk_! However, there is no way _I_ can walk hundreds of miles!" Kakarot tilted his head and glanced up as she rambled. Oolong was nowhere in sight, and his power level was quickly rushing away from the scene. Kakarot figured he might as well draw attention to Oolong, so Bulma noticed he had left. "Why can't you have Oolong turn into a motorcycle and ride him?" Kakarot asked the instant she finished rambling. Bulma stood up and grinned at him, "Brilliant That's a great idea! Hey Oolong-" She turned and stopped. "He's gone! He must've run off again!" she shouted with a gasp. _'No way dipshit, I never would've guessed!'_ Kakarot thought as he looked down at her. Kakarot used Nimbus to fly off in the direction Oolong went, calling out "Oolong! Hey, Oolong!" as he went. As he neared Oolong's position, he realized it wouldn't be natural to find him that quickly, so he turned around to head back and wander there more slowly. Once Bulma saw his form approaching, she assumed he hadn't found Oolong so she called out, "Don't worry Kakarot, I have a solution to find him! Piggy! Piggy! Piggy!" Kakarot landed next to her, wanting to continue is wandering path, but to curious to find out what she was doing. Bulma paused for a minute before calling out again, "Hey Oolong! You've got the runs now, don't cha?! I made that candy you ate earlier, and whenever somebody calls out 'Piggy' it makes the person who ate the candy have to go squatty potty. Let's just say that you aren't going anywhere! Now come back here before I say it again!"

Oolong wandered out of some bushes in front of Bulma, looking rather unkempt. "I'm sorry," He grumbled, sounding a bit winded, "I won't run away again, just don't say it!" Bulma put on an irritated frown as she said, "I'll say it again if you don't do what I say." Kakarot smirked mentally, _'I'll give it to her, that was a pretty smart trick. I would've fallen for it if it didn't smell like what it made you do. Now let's just rub it in to Oolong a bit.'_ "Hey, good thing I didn't eat that candy, huh?" He said as he walked over to the pig, "I'm a good person!" Oolong turned to him and raised a fist. "Hey rub it in, why don't you?!" he snapped at Kakarot. Kakarot struggled to keep a large sadistic grin off his face as he voiced his thoughts, "Hey what was it again? Piggy, piggy, piggy!" When Oolong turned and hightailed it back into the bushes, Kakarot lost it and burst into laughter.

"Stop playing around!" Oolong cried from his position in the bushes. "Oolong," Bulma interrupted, "transform into a motorcycle." Oolong promptly ran out of the bushes as he said, "Alright, alright. Transformation!" Bulma scoffed as she walked over to Oolong and placed her bag on the bottom part of the bike. "This is a motorcycle?" She asked in a mocking manner, "You sure do have an old fashioned taste." "Just shut up and get on!" Oolong interrupted. She kicked him lightly before climbing on and mumbling, "Well I guess this is better than walking." Once she was fully situated on the Oolong bike, it promptly collapsed under her. "Pull yourself together!" She shouted at him, "You collapsed under me!" Oolong grinded his teeth together while muttering, "It-It's not my fault! All I can do is change shape, not strength!" He transformed back into his normal form as he added, "Plus, I can only stay transformed for five minutes at a time, then I have to take a one minute break." Kakarot scoffed mentally, _'How utterly disappointing. That's really pathetic.'_

Oolong paused for a second before turning and pointing his index finger at Bulma and attempting to sound somewhat smooth as he said, "But at this moment in time, I wouldn't mind turning into a pair of panties for you. You aren't wearing any since you threw them in the river, right? I can make a great pair! Transformation" Kakarot wrinkled his nose as he thought _, 'What a disgusting fucking failed attempt at being smooth this is going to be.'_ A small pair of pink underwear appeared and Oolong floated over to Bulma as he "smoothly" stated, "Feel free to try me on!" Bulma raised a hand slowly as she asked, "You really call that useful?!" Quickly, she lowered her hand to slam right into Oolong, the power of the slap throwing Oolong to the ground. Kakarot, still sitting on Nimbus, lowered the cloud to the ground, as he mumbled, "Seems like walking is our only choice."

 **lInE bReAk**

The sun was high in the sky, signaling it to be about noon. Kakarot was walking at a normal pace, leading the group through the sandy desert they were currently in. Meanwhile, Oolong and Bulma were trailing behind him, moving at a snails pace because of the mix of overwhelming heat and the long distance they'd traveled. Kakarot smirked softly, _'I'm glad I train like a do because, not only am I not tired, I can use my Ki to help cool myself off, even in my long sleeved shirt and pants.'_ Bulma managed to wheeze out, "I'm... dying... Kakarot... aren't you... dying in that...shirt?" Kakarot didn't turn as he gave a simple, "No." Oolong tagged in with, "How... do you... do it..? I lost... all my... strength... after my... diarrhea..." Kakarot merely shrugged in response. Bulma stopped to catch her breath before she let out a cry, "I'm from the city! I shouldn't be out here with you Kakarot! You were raised in the wild! Where are we anyway? This is practically the desert!" Oolong let out a small sigh, "We have no choice. We have to go through here to get to Mt. Frypan..." Bulma sat on the ground and cried out, "No more! Let's call it a day! Do you suppose there's a hotel or inn near here?"

Kakarot shook his head lightly and mumbled, "Wow, you sure are weak... and an idiot." Oolong spoke up and criticized Bulma, "Of course not!" Bulma looked at the ground for a second before she began to wildly thrash her arms around and scoot backwards, "No! I hate this! I'm hungry! I want a bath! I can't sleep unless I'm in a bed!" Oolong leaned over to Kakarot and whispered, "She doesn't have the greatest personality, does she? Ugh, talk about selfish." Kakarot snorted lightly before he whispered back, "As if you're in the position to talk." Both of them paused and looked up to where Bulma had slid off to, and noticed she was asleep. "Hmm," he began in a whisper like before, "she says she can't sleep without a bed, but she fell asleep..." Oolong let out a small hum of agreement before noting, "You know, that's actually a pretty good idea. We should get some shut eye too." Kakarot let out a small sigh, and he sat on the ground. _*gurgle*_ Kakarot looked down at his stomach as he realized he was hungry. He sighed and fell over onto his back. _'Without food, my power will drain! I'm just... wasting away!'_ he thought dramatically.

Suddenly a small mechanical hum began to fill the air. Kakarot sat up looking around, and then several seconds later, Oolong joined him in his search. Both of them saw a small dust clouds approaching, and as it got closer, they could make out a teenage male on a hover bike getting closer. _'So that's were the noise is coming from...'_ Kakarot thought absentmindedly. The man slowed down, before stopping completely and hopping off his bike. "Yo." he said once his feet hit the ground. He was pretty tall, about 5 feet, 9 nine inches (about 175 centimeters) maybe, with long black hair that went down to mid-back. His hair was messy and his bangs a bit uneven. He was pretty tan, with black eyes that reminded Kakarot of his own. He was rather muscular too, however he was nothing when compared to Kakarot. He was wearing baggy orange pants, a loose dark green tank top with red hemming, a white sash, and purple wristbands with red hemming. He also had an orange pack hanging over his shoulders and a long katana in a case that was tied to his sash. Finally, he had a red and white symbol in the middle of his chest that said "comfort and ease" in Japanese.

Kakarot looked up at the man and asked, "Who're you?" The teen chuckled deeply before replying. "I am Yamcha, the hyena who has made this very desert his stronghold." _'Hyena? What the fuck do you mean by hyena?!'_ Kakarot pondered. "And I'm Puar!" A small blue and tan cat shouted in a high pitched voice. Oolong looked down at the cat and let out a small squeak. Before Kakarot could ask what was up, Yamcha continued to talk, 'It wouldn't be right for me to fight a couple of kids, but if you want to make it out of this desert alive, give me your money and your capsules." Suddenly Oolong pointed at Puar as he cried out, "Puar! If it isn't crybaby, Puar!" The blue cats gasped, "Oolong!" Yamcha looked down at his furry companion confused. "Do you know him?" Puar nodded avidly, "I do! He used to always bully me when we went to Southern Transformation School!" Yamcha looked up at Oolong with a smirk. "Bullying the weak is wrong. Puar, I'll make him pay for what he did to you." Oolong gasped and jumped behind Kakarot as he whined, "But didn't you just say bullying the weak is wrong?!"

Puar leaned in closer to Kakarot and Oolong as she looked up at Yamcha. She pointed at Oolong as she added in, "Yamcha, Oolong was kick out of school because he stole a female teacher's panties!" Kakarot paled a bit in utter disgust and he had to restrain himself from throwing Oolong over to the bandit. Yamcha nodded slowly as he spoke as if Oolong wasn't right there in front of him. "He sounds like quite a pathetic person..." Puar started to shout angrily at Oolong, "You're a big pervert! I hate you!" Oolong tensed up from his position behind Kakarot as he shouted back, "Why'd you have to go and bring that up, you big jerk?!" Kakarot looked back at Oolong as he shook his head softly and asked, "Well you really haven't changed much, have you?" Yamcha instantly cut in and took a menacing step forward, "None of that matters now. Just hand over your money and capsules." Oolong leaned in closer to Kakarot as he whispered, "Hey, y-you _are_ strong right?" Kakarot almost choked at his question and it took every ounce of willpower that he had to not punch Oolong in the face and shout at him. With his face slightly red, Kakarot muttered, "Yeah... I'm strong."

Oolong stepped out from behind Kakarot and pointed a finger at the bandit duo, and he shouted, "We aren't giving you our money or our capsules! You'd best leave before you get hurt!" Kakarot turned to look at Oolong, a look of shock painted on his face. _'What are you doing?! We don't even have any money or capsules, dumbass! Bulma lost them! Does that ring a bell?!"_ Kakarot screeched mentally. Yamcha took a step forward and pulled out his katana as he asked, "Oh, do you want to visit heaven that badly?" Oolong gulped loudly as he ran and hid behind Kakarot again. Puar grinned and pumped her little fist into the air. "Beat em' up Yamcha!" she cheered happily. "Yeah," Yamcha replied, a wolfish grin on his face. With that, both Oolong and Puar ran off and took cover. "Go Kakarot!" Oolong encouraged from behind a rock, "Knock his lights out!" Kakarot huffed lightly and turned around to face the pig.

Deciding he was going to make a fool of himself so his opponent underestimated him, because people who are underestimated normally win, he called out to question Oolong. "Hey, why do I have to beat him up? Is he a bad guy?" Oolong let out a snort as he shouted back, "Pay attention to people's conversations! He's a bad guy! He wants to kill us!" Kakarot whipped around, sighing mentally, as he shouted at the bandit angrily, "Hey! Why do you want to kill us?!" Kakarot watched as a sweat drop trailed down Yamcha's face and he mumbled, "This kid sure isn't bright..." Kakarot struggled to keep his face impassive as he was ecstatic with how flawlessly his plan worked. Yamcha frowned before he shouted, "Here I come!" and threw the case for his katana into the air. Kakarot watched as Puar ran out from behind her rock to get the case, and in those few moments of distraction, Yamcha was suddenly right in front of him, swinging his katana at Kakarot with all his might.

 _'Shit! Now is not the time to get distracted'_ Kakarot thought as he lunged over the katana, landing on Yamcha's back. He used the bandit's back as a springboard and lunged even further into the air. He landed right in front of Puar, and once he sensed Yamcha move towards him, he jumped up again, causing the bandit to almost hit his companion. Puar promptly fainted and Yamcha just jumped over her and took off after Kakarot. Kakarot stopped and let Yamcha swipe at his feet, before jumping once more, however, this time he pulled out his Power Pole. He flew downwards and slammed his Power Pole down at Yamcha. Yamcha brought his katana up to deflect the attack and he made a startled noise once the pole and blade clashed together. Both of them lunged back, and Kakarot took the opportunity to switch to offensive techniques. "Power Pole, extend!" He shouted, and the pole rapidly grew in length, hitting the older teen square in the chest. Yamcha gasped as he was hit, thrown backwards, and crashed into the rocky landscape that surrounded them.

Puar, who finally regained consciousness, wailed, "No! Yamcha!" Oolong clapped giddily, "Yes, he really is strong!" Yamcha rose from the ground and walked back over to Kakarot, clutching his chest. "Wow," Yamcha started, breathing heavily while Kakarot hadn't even broken a sweat, "Where did you get that staff?" Kakarot cast Yamcha the brightest smile he had, as he stated, "My late grandpa gave it to me!" Yamcha's eyes widened for a second as he muttered, "What? There's only one person who possesses the length-changing Power Pole!" Yamcha grit his teeth as he spoke up, unaware that Kakarot could hear him before, "Kid, what was your grandfather's name?" Kakarot frowned, trying to remember the old fools name. "His name...? Oh, it was Son Gohan!" Yamcha stood up and let out a disappointed huff, "I thought so. Son Gohan was- no _is_ such an expert in every kind of martial arts, that he has no equal! I had no idea he had a grandson. Or that much of a wimpy looking one at that. Nevertheless, I guess that means I can't go easy on you because you're just a kid" Kakarot's cheeks reddened. _'Wimpy?! Who the fuck are you calling wimpy, bitch?! Hmm... I'm so hungry... punishment to the fullest extent will have to wait because I can already feel myself getting weaker. I feel as though my power's at a 10, maybe even lower...'_

Yamcha launched himself backwards and slid into his fighting stance. "It's been so long since I've fought a touch opponent." He said, a wide smirk stretched across his face. "Wolf..." Yamcha began to run forwards, "Fang..." He was almost upon Kakarot, and the boy still didn't realize it, "Fist!" Yamcha shouted at he slammed his foot into Kakarot's face. The bandit kept up the pressure as he slammed his fists into Kakarot's face before taking both his hands, locking them together, and sailing them into Kakarot's jaw. Kakarot flew backwards and slammed through the rock pillars behind him. As he went along, he only thought of food and how hungry he was. Kakarot laid in the rubble for a couple minutes, before he realized what happened, got up, and stormed out of the rubble, angry at being made a fool of. "You jerk!" he called, "Now you've made me mad!" Kakarot was seething, and all he saw was red. Yamcha looked at him with mild disinterest as he asked, "You're still alive? Do you want to experience my Wolf Fang Fist once more?"

Kakarot huffed and got into a weak position, and threatened Yamcha with the worst technique he knew, just to be sure that he wouldn't kill the other man. "I still have my Rock-paper-scissors attack too!" Yamcha sneered at him for a moment before he launched into action, throwing a punch at the younger teen. Kakarot swung his fist out with a cry of, "Rock!" and he hit Yamcha's fist dead on, stopping it from moving. "Scissors!" was the next cry as Kakarot jabbed two fingers into Yamcha's eyes. Kakarot swung his hand and hit Yamcha's face with an open palm with his final cry of "Paper!" Yamcha flew backwards and slammed into a large rock, before he bounced off of it and hit the sand. Kakarot sighed lightly, dropping out of position. _'So hungry... I have no more energy.. I need food!'_ he thought desperately. Yamcha launched himself out of the hole he'd gotten lodged in, and started to sprint at Kakarot, growling and shouting in anger. His sprinting caused the ground to shake lightly, which also woke Bulma up from her little cat nap.

"Hey.." she called out before yawning lightly, "Can you keep it down? I can't sleep!" She rubbed her eyes and sat up completely, which caused Yamcha to freeze up on the spot. Kakarot noticed this and momentarily pondered, _'What the fuck is up with him?'_ Yamcha quivered in place and his face turned bright red. Then he fell over. Puar went rushing over to him with a small shriek of "Yamcha!" and they conversed quietly. Kakarot was to preoccupied with how hungry he was to pay attention to what they were saying, so all he knew was that they were suddenly flying away on the same hover bike they'd used to get there while shouting, "Mark my words, that capsule _will_ be mine!" Oolong stepped out from behind his rock, while exasperatedly saying, "What?! What just happened?!" Bulma ran forward and called out, "Hey who was that just now?! He seemed like a pretty cool guy! Who was he?!" Kakarot just mumbled, "So... hungry..." and collapsed, falling asleep right away.


	6. A Day of Troubles With the Gang

A/N It's been a while, hasn't? Man, I barely remember what was going on last time I was on here! Hopefully y'all haven't lost interest in the time I've been gone, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Also, apologies for this chapter being very short, the episode it's based off of wasn't very Goku centered, but I tried my best to lengthen it out.

'It's been one week since I left my home. I can't believe we've even advanced this far this fast! It's kinda unrealistic… well whatever. The biggest focus now is that stupid bandit and his little… cat friend? Mouse friend? What even is that thing?! I guess I'll just have to wait and see, it shouldn't take long, especially seeing as how they've been trailing us for three hours. I don't particularly care, but it's astonishing how oblivious the other two can be. Honestly, are they still bickering over how Oolong had this house capsule?' Kakarot pondered as he ate a hearty helping of pork. He quickly tuned back into Bulma and Oolong's discussion. "I mean seriously, how could you just forget that you had one of these?!" Bulma exclaimed. Oolong rolled his eyes before turning to take a chicken out of the oven. "I told you I was saving it for a special occasion!" He retorted, shaking his head, "Why'd those damn bandits have to show up?" He turned and cast a glance at Kakarot. "You sure do eat a lot huh?" He questioned abruptly. Kakarot barely refrained from rolling his eyes as he blandly stated, "I'm hungry." Bulma gasped loudly and Kakarot turned to her confusedly. She pulled up her hair and whined, "I have split ends from walking in all that dust. Say," she turned to Oolong, "does this thing have a bathroom?" Oolong whipped around and pointed behind a set of stairs. "It's over there," He stated calmly. Bulma and Oolong walked over to the bathroom and went in, leaving Kakarot out in the kitchen to his own devices. He promptly began scarfing up even more food, before walking over to the couch and curling up for a nap.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK!

Some time later, Kakarot was awoken by Oolong coming over and sitting next to him. "You think think those bandits will come back?" he asked as he got comfy. Kakarot sat up and crossed his arms behind his head. "It doesn't matter if they do or not," he assured, "I won't lose now that I've eaten a lot!" "By the way," Oolong began, "are you actually serious about going to Mr. Frypan? It's a really scary place you know! What are you going all the way there for anyway?!" Kakarot shrugged offhandedly. "There's a Dragon Ball there," he said nonchalantly. Oolong narrowed his eyes in confusion. "A Dragon Ball?" He questioned, "what's that?" Kakarot flinched minutely. 'FUCK, HE DOESN'T KNOW!' he screamed mentally, before uncrossing his arms. "Here," he began, "I have one. I'll show you." 'WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING?!' He shouted again, mentally of course. He pulled out his "grandpa's" Four-Star Dragon Ball and held it out towards Oolong. "What's it do?" Oolong asked. 'I swear to the Moons if Oolong does something bad because of this I will personally skin him alive' Kakarot promised before answering, "There's seven of them, and when you collect all of them this dragon comes out and grants you a wish." Oolong blinked in shock before snatching the ball out of his hands and bringing it close to his face. "Wow!" He exclaimed, "so you only need to collect all seven of these Dragon Balls to get some dragon to pop out and grant you any wish you want?!" Kakarot recrossed his arms behind his head. "Cool, huh?" He asked rhetorically. Oolong leaned in closer to Kakarot before asking, "Yeah, so how many of these do you have right now?'' "Five," Kakarot responded immediately. "So that means the sixth is on Mt. Frypan?" Oolong concluded. Kakarot shrugged, "Apparently."

Oolong leaned back, "How are you gonna get the ball though? The Ox King on Mt. Frypan is super dangerous!" Kakarot glanced at him before shrugging once more. "I don't know, maybe you can flirt with him?" He suggested. Oolong frowned, "But that's not my kind of thing..." Kakarot tilted his head, "Well, why not?" "The only thing I'm interested in is women. Nothing else." Kakarot meantly wrinkled his nose as he leaned forward. "Well then you can just ask the dragon for women then," he responded, grossing himself out. Oolong grinned lightly. "Hey," he called softly, "that's not a bad idea. Good thinking!" Oolong grinned wolfishly and mumbled to himself, "I'll just ask for the cutest girl in the world. Wait, maybe I should ask for warm panties instead." Kakarot cut him off before he could get any more perverted, "But why do you like girls so much?" He questioned, feigning innocence. Oolong shook himself out of his daydream and just scoffed, "Little kid." Kakarot leaned in and began speaking loudly, "Hey, did you know that girls-'' "What kind of stupidity are you spouting now?" Bulma cut him off with a sharp slap to the back of his head. She then turned to Oolong. "Say, Oolong" she asked, "do you have any pajamas?" He responded quickly, "Only mine." She shook her head before shouting, "Those would be too small for me, idiot!" Oolong snorted before turning away, "Well then sleep naked!" Bulma narrowed her eyes and lifted her nose. "Well fine then!" She shouted. Kakarot sighed softly. 'Must they always argue over such ridiculous things?' "Here, have some juice," Oolong cut through Kakarot's internal monologue. Kakarot leaned forward and grabbed a small glass from his hand. It was filled with an orange liquid and Kakarot brought it to his nose. 'Hmmm, this smells acidic, but there is definitely also some sleeping pills put in here. I doubt they're strong enough to affect me, so I'll drink it, but only because I don't want to know why he thinks he needs these.' He thought before downing the glass. He noticed Bulma had a glass as well, but her's was already empty. 'Oh well, not my problem anymore!' Kakarot thought before leaning over and falling asleep.

llllliiiiiiIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeee bbbBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Kakarot woke up bright and early the next morning. "Sleep well?" Oolong practically growled. 'Man, what stick managed to crawl its way that far up his ass this early? And why does he have a wood and metal stick?' Kakarot momentarily pondered with a blink. "Yes!" He answered quickly while getting up and walking over to where Oolong was sitting. Oolong scoffed, "Don't give me that! I'll have you know I haven't slept one wink!" Kakarot blinked slowly. "How come?" he questions with a slight tilt of his head. Rather than get an answer to his question, Bulma walked down the stairs with a groggy statement. "Ugh, my head's pounding for some reason. Hey did you wash my clothes?" Oolong turned in his seat and glared at her. "There was no time," he explained dramatically. "Yamcha showed up last light." Kakarot blinked in surprise. 'Woah, I musta been out last night if I didn't notice!' he thought. Bulma straightened her stance. "Yamcha?" She asked, "You mean that dreamy hunk? What are you talking about, her's welcome here!" Kakarot and Oolong both narrowed their eyes at her. "You live in dreamland" Oolong deadpanned. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Bulma shouted. Oolong righted himself on his seat. "Nothing," he said, brushing off her question, "If you're looking for clothes that fit you, there's some in the upstairs drawer.'' "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT EARLIER?!" Bulma roared before turning and running back upstairs.

Oolong crossed his arms defensively. "Ugh," he groaned as he stood up, "I thought I was a pain in the neck, but she takes the cake." Kakarot turned and tailed Oolong. "Hey," He prodded, despite knowing the answer, "is Yamcha that bandit from yesterday?" Oolong brushed off his question. "I had to stay up all night keeping watch thanks to him." Kakarot grinned evilly when Oolong turned away from him. "Really" He pondered aloud, once again feigning innocence, "why didn't I wake up then...?" Oolong ignored him, at least until Kakarot's stomach gave a large growl. Kakarot's tail sank as it happened and Oolong glared at him. "How come you're always so hungry!" he shouted angrily.

Line Break

After eating a full meal that Oolong made, the gang hit the road once more. Kakarot stood stoically beside Oolong, who was driving them out of the desert. Bulma and Oolong were in a shouting match again, this time about Bulma's outfit and Oolong's driving- but Kakarot found his attention drawn to the very obvious vehicle driving up behind them. Kakarot sensed it was Yamcha and Puar again, so he wasn't very concerned, but he wanted to wait and see who'd see the other first. Would it be Yamcha with an attack against them, or would it be Oolong with the mirror on the side of their mobile home? Turns out he didn't have to wait long as Yamcha revved his engine and caught Oolong's attention. "Ahh!" Oolong shrieked, "It's him! He's here!" Kakarot heard Bulma begin squealing in joy, but he wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. He was focused on the large metal tube Yamcha lifted and set on his shoulder. 'Now what on Vegeta could that possibly do? It's just a stupid tube! That can't even- wait, what's that oval thing that just came out of it? What does that do?! How could it-' Kakarot's mental questions were cut off as "that oval thing" slammed into the side of their mobile home, blowing the entire bottom side of it off.

Kakarot fell out the, now, open whole in the side and slammed into the ground. Luckily, it didn't hurt much and he sprung back up. "Oi!" He shouted, more aggressively than he meant to, "what's the big idea?!" Yamcha disregarded his question and pointed the metal tube at him and Oolong. "Alright now," He called out, "Hand over the Dragon Balls like good little boys and girls." Kakarot blinked in surprise.'Shit' he cursed mentally, 'Where did he hear about that?!' Oolong seemed to be having the same thought process as he leaned forward and whispered, "Where'd he hear about the Dragon Balls?" "Come now," Yamcha shouted again, "Listen to what I say or you'll be in a world of hurt!" Kakarot narrowed his eyes at the metal tube and crouched. "We're not giving you anything!" He shouted back, not taking his eyes off the mini machine in the other boy's hands. Then, he began running at Yamcha. Not as fast as he could, but fast enough to show he wasn't completely calm. "Boy," Yamcha shouted, chucking his machine at Puar, "Do you really want to feel the wrath of my wolf fang fist again?!" Kakarot grinned cockily, hoping that nobody but Yamcha would see. "Please," He breathed easily, "I was low on energy last time, but now I've eaten so I'm fine!" With that, he faked a throw at Yamcha's stomach before launching up, over Yamcha's attempted block, and slammed his foot in the older boy's face. Yamcha went flying to the ground, and sat up blearily.

"So" Kakarot teased, "You wanna do this for real or not?" Puar rushed over to Yamcha shouting, "Your tooth! Yamcha, your tooth!" She transformed into a mirror, and showed Yamcha his missing tooth. That's when all hell broke loose. "Ahh," Yamcha cried, "You knocked my tooth out! What have you done to my manly face?! You'll pay for this!" Kakarot slid into a stance, ready to fight again, before nearly falling over in shock as Yamcha turned right around and sprinted away from him. Yamcha hopped on his motorcycle, and drove off at high speeds, leaving Kakarot standing there with a look of pure disbelief on his face. "Hey!" Oolong shouted running over to him, "You're super strong! I've really changed my opinion about you!" Kakarot turned around slowly. "Uh, thanks?" He replied slowly.

Oolong turned and looked that their wrecked vehicle. "On a separate hand, what are we gonna do now? Our car's all smashed," He said with a frown. Kakarot looked at the clump of charred metal. "I guess walking is our only option now..." He trailed off before walking to what used to be the door and going inside. He lifted Bulma and carried her outside to were he and Oolong previously stood. He gestured with his head for Oolong to follow, and then they continued their journey on foot.

FANCY LINE BREAK

After a few hours of walking, and Oolong trying to convince Kakarot to let him carry Bulma, there was a familiar hum of a motorcycle. Yamcha pulled up beside them and called out, "Hey! Sorry about earlier. Puar and I have been talking and we realized that we shouldn't have done that! Here, we'll give you this capsule as an apology!" He clicked the top of the capsule and and chucked it, revealing a small reddish car. "Well," Yamcha cheered, "take care now! Bye!" As he turned and drove away, the only thing Kakarot could think was, 'Well that was fake as hell.' Oolong turned and went over to the car. "That was... suspicious… did he put a bomb in here or something?" He muttered softly. Kakarot shook his head and, despite agreeing with Oolong, said, "You should trust people more!" Oolong merely hummed in response. After giving the car what he deemed a thorough look over, Oolong guided Kakarot and Bulma inside before they drove off, ready to continue their adventure without interruption this time.


	7. Author's Note - Sorry Guys

Hey guys! I'll admit, it's been quite some time since my last upload- BUT I HAVE A REASON FOR THAT! I haven't been particularly enjoying the way my story has been set up so far, so, I'm redoing the first chapters before I continue on. I know that if I just leave it as is, I'll never _want_ to finish the story, so I feel that it'll be best if I just get it out of the way now. I'll also delete this chapter after I finish all my edits so you don't get confused. Thanks for your patience!


End file.
